It is known to convey abrasive or corrosive slurries in a pipe which must be capable of resisting sliding or frictional forces and, also, capable of absorbing the impact energy of travelling particles.
It is known to disperse hard particles in a fiberglassreinforced epoxy resin layer to form a hard inner surface for the resulting pipe. Such a random dispersal results in a surface having 20-50% silicon carbide particles. Such a surface is not sufficient to resist highly abrasive and corrosive slurries.